Munto 2- The King returns
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: A year after the original story Yumei still anticipates Munto's return... But Is that really all she thinks about?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHT GO TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR/OWNER!**

**This is a follow up to the series as I have not watched the OVAs. ps: i watched it a long time ago so the way people address each other will be ****different from the original... ****~_~**

**This work is marked as mature for a reason... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

_It has been a year since our dear king Munto has vanished from our sight. Ever since then our two worlds have slowly started to collide and become one. I cannot see the change as I do not have my sight, but I can feel the great increase in the flow of Akuto. But I feel worry, as humans give us all this Akuto and have come to communicate with us and become friends with the heavens, our dear King, Munto, is no where to be found._

_We have searched far and wide, yet we have no such luck. Some think we should look for a new King. I, Ryuely- a prophetess under our King, shall ask them to wait for his return as I can feel that he is alive, even though I do not know where he is..._

"TOCHE! Be careful! Thats a heavy load u carry with you!" I could hear a young girl shout.

"Don't worry! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I could hear his heavy steps move closer with a hurry, he fumbled a couple of times but i think he'll be fine. He put the pile of reports on the table and took a seat in the chair, it's funny how he huffs and puffs.

"My my! You're all worn out!"

"I'm sorry Ryuely-sama! I..."

"It's fine! Now tell me, what are the news that you bring?"

I could hear him carefully take one of the reports and slowly, with great care, open it. I can feel that they will not bring me news of King Munto, however even with my 'sight' I need to know what are the news outside my garden.

* * *

It rained today... Such wonderful weather! The warm wind blows and the islands reflect in the puddles! How I wish I could let down my hair like I used to, but recently I have noticed that my ears seem to be turning pointy! I can only hide it with my hair and hope no one will see!

"YUMEMI-CHAN!"

"Oh! Suzume-chan! You're more cheerful than usual" though you're always cheerful.

"YEP-YEP! Lookie!" she swung her hand right in front of my face so suddenly I almost fell. "SEE?! See?" Just then I noticed a shinny light green ring on her finger, it had something written on it. "Kazuya-kun gave it to me! See! It's got his name on it!" okay, she's in her happy land now, "and his has my name on it! isn't that so sweet! He's..." Suzume may be an amazing friend but the way she talks about her boyfriend makes me kinda sad.

_Munto..._

_Where was he now..._

_Why isn't he back yet..._

_Lately, I was wondering... was love between me- a mere human... and him- A King... was... was it even possible?..._

"YUMEIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" I suddenly realise I have two people staring directly at me- Suzume and Ichiko, who has just caught up.

"Jeez Yumei! You scared me! Hurry up!"We were at the school gates already.

_Today I drifted through the lessons without thinking about the lessons. __One name kept dashing through my mind: _**_MUNTO... _**_My thoughts kept getting weirder and weirder... __I wasn't only worried about him but..._

"Stand! Bow!" the instructions rang through my ears as I dashed up from my seat at the last lesson.

* * *

Both Suzume and Ichiko have something to do today, as I wonder home I think of the dream I had last night...

_My body felt hot as Munto's left hand moved up to my chest and his right slided to my hip. _

_I realise that my own body is naked. _

_From my lips came a sound that I did not know I could make. _

_His right hand moved again. _

_At that same time I felt something warm touch my neck. _

_**His lips...** _

_I felt them move down my spine in a slow manner, the sweet sensation lingered where he touched me. _

_Once in a while he would stop and whisper my name..._

**_"Yumei.."_**

_Oh his sweet and calm voice made me go drowsy. _

_The more his hands move the more I realized the sound I made was a moan._

_ My senses were blinded by the pleasure._

_He spun me around and I felt my face crash into his firm chest. I took in his smell. Slowly I lifted my face and felt his lips move towards mine for a kiss..._

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

The alarm clock went off. Just the thought of this dream makes me blush... _WHY WOULD I DREAM OF THAT? _Yet I still pray daily for Munto's return... How I wish it would be soon... To see him. His face. Hear his voice.

_Please come back... Munto..._


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

As another average school day passed by Yumemi still floated through time. Suddenly the entire class jumped up and rushed over to the window, one of the girls pulled Yumemi with her.

"Is it really them? Celestials?"

Two figures moved slowly towards the school building, a tall woman and a young boy who guided her by the hand.

"Why are they here? Yumemi do yo know anything? Yumemi?"

Half way there the woman stopped and looked straight in Yumei's direction.

"She's looking this way!"

"Ryuely-sama..." mumbled Yumemi.

"Do you know her?" said one of her class mates.

But she ignored all the questions coming her way she could practically hear her say _Come here! We need you, Yumemi! _Before realising it she already ran out of class and heard the teachers shout for her as she was dashing toward Ryuely-sama and Toche. the staircase that once seemed endless was now too short to take the time

She soon stood in front of the great celestial who was quick for tight embraces.

Ryuely-sama soon took Yumemi's hands and slowly whispered, "Yumemi-chan, we need your help... He came back... his majesty... King Munto... MUNTO CAME BACK!"

* * *

All of the celestials were buzzing about as the news of King Munto's return was great

In Fact it wasn't even news

He fell out of no where to the gardens near the palace,

He was weak and still unconcious,

but he was a King

and

he finally came back home.

* * *

Yumemi felt the air change around her as she arrived at the palace, she saw all the celestials fussing about in corridors, as always the celestials never have anything extra in a room, just plain walls, the throne room they passed only had the throne and a lot of free space, then more and more and more corridors. The anticipation was killing Yumemi. Ahead was a tall double door, all of the celestials would stop by for a moment as they passed.

Toche opened the door with the help of a servant.

A huge room possessed a single bed on which lay King Munto. He lay there without any movement, only his chest went up and down as he breathed.

Yumemi was given a chair and left in the room alone with Munto. Just by thinking she will produce enough amuto for him to recover.

Yet, the atmosphere felt heavier this time. The pressure of being there. The room itself was a sort of control: as a king he can rule and his word is above all else- like the size of the room, yet if he did one thing wrong his people will rise against him- the room was empty and barren like a jail. The King who controlled everything was controlled himself. Or maybe it was self control... He did become king as a child, of course he needed something to restrain him and none of his people could do that.

She could not stop herself from studying his face as this was the first time she got to see him up close, his sharp features gave him the royal edge, but other than that his face was flawless: perfect smooth lips, perfect skin and his spiky hair was soft even if it looked that way.

She felt sudden pains in her body again, this time it was mostly her head.

* * *

"Yumemi-chan!" said a familiar voice. She felt her eyes open and saw Toche standing beside her with a plate of food, "Are you okay, Yumemi-chan?"

''Yes, I must have dozed off"

"I see..."

He set the food on a chair next to her and left the room, not to consume the amuto.

She realised that she fell asleep on Munto's chest.

_Really, why does everything have to be so complicated?_


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything...**

**I originally planed a short story so this will move quite fast... APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT**

* * *

As he opened his eyes he saw the same grey room around him... what did happen to him? Why was there such a strong amount of akuto? He felt his hand being clutched and turned his head. Right next to him, on a small chair, sat Yumemi in a half sleeping state. His eyes saw the warn out look on her face but he himself could not move anymore. His mind was clouded as the pain from within struck again.

"Munto?.."

Yumemi... she woke up huh? She had him worried for a while there. Oh well, I guess I can calm down now.

* * *

"TOCHE!" said Yumemi in alarm, her voice echoed through the smooth walls "ANYONE?!"

"The door burst open as a guard guided Toche and the blind oracle to Yumemi.

As she go closer the Oracle collapsed on her knees by the King's bed, "Your majesty! You're awake!"

His lips quivered at first, "I am... Ryuely-san..."

"Muntooooooo..." whined Toche as he ran closer, the child that tried so hard to be mature was crying worse than ever.

A lady from the hall way saw the sight and ran across the corridor screaming on the top of her lungs: **THE KING IS AWAKE! KING MUNTO IS AWAKE!**

The blind oracle turned to Yumemi, you could feel she wanted to cry but she could not, "Thank you..."

"It's really no..." that second Yumemi's eyes closed and she fell like a lose autumn leaf.

Munto managed to rise up from the shock and grab her by the hand before she crashed onto the floor.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Just as he secured her in his hands her tightly secured hair fell apart his eyes widened in disbelief, "How is this..."

* * *

The news spread like wildfire in the heavenly lands,

Even a child knew what that was about.

Some people cheered,

Others cried,

Some from happiness,

and others for pride.

But none knew the worry inside

The King's palace rooms.

* * *

He looked at the gentile features of her face. How many times has he dreamed of kissing her gentle lips.

If she ever cried he wanted to kiss her eyes and stop her.

He wanted to see her smile, bush and laugh.

He wanted her by his side...

_When did I develop such feelings..._ he thought _I haven't known her for long._

His hands unwillingly guided to her now exposed ears, they were no longer small and round like a human's. They now had pointy tips and became a little longer. _Like a Celestial's..._


End file.
